nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwayne Powers
Dwayne Powers is a former talent agent. Biography Dwayne is Rick Arlen's former agent, but Rick left him when his business started failing. He retained only one client, Mattie Jensen, out of loyalty. He was also in love with her. He met Mattie at the Beakman Theater. Stay Tuned for Danger In 1999, Mattie has him work with Nancy in order to get her a job as an extra on Light of Our Love so that she can continue to investigate the threats against the show's star, Rick Arlen. However, in the end, Nancy finds out that Dwayne himself is behind the threats, having blamed Rick for making his business fail and not caring at all. He is also jealous that Rick got to pursue his acting career, even more so through Dwayne's help, while he himself could not make it as an actor and had to become a talent agent. Dwayne tried to sabotage a klieg light to fall on Rick under the name "Owen W. Spayder" (another former client of Dwayne Powers') and even set up a bomb to go off in his room. Nancy ends up bringing him to justice. Ransom of the Seven Ships After Dread Isle's Primate Research Center shut down in 2004, one of the men who worked there did volunteer work at Dwayne's prison and got to know him. Dwayne learned about El Toro and his legendary treasure which would be hidden somewhere around the island and concocted his plan to get Nancy to find it for him while also getting his revenge on her. He causes Nancy's friend Bess to win a Dread Isle vacation in a fake contest and kidnaps her when she arrives before Nancy. He then leaves ransom notes instructing Nancy to find El Toro's treasure for him if she ever wants to see her friend again. In order to keep tabs on Nancy's progress, Dwayne uses his acting talents to pretend to be a man from Jamaica named Johnny Rolle, who just so happens to find himself stranded on Dread Isle. "Johnny" is the only person on Dread Isle when Nancy, Bess and George get there in 2009. Nancy finds Bess's shoe right outside his campsite, but he says he has not seen her. Nancy eventually finds an ID with Johnny's face that belongs to a "John E. Poole" from Australia. When confronted with this, Johnny confesses that his real name is John Poole and that he is an accountant that has to keep changing his identity in order to hide from bad clients. However, after all of this, Nancy gets a note from Bess's kidnappers saying that they need her to deliver the treasure she found to the man staying at Sangre Beach. Nancy gives John the map and he tells her he wants her to "just watch". He takes off his bandanna and fake beard and reveals himself as Dwayne Powers. After Nancy delivers the treasure, a stone map which Dwayne hopes will lead to Cibola, one of the lost cities of gold, Dwayne captures Nancy and puts her in the hole where he has left Bess. By the time Nancy and Bess escape, George gets the phone working and calls the authorities. Nancy helps look for Dwayne with a floatplane, but they find his boat empty. Nancy wonders if he got away on another boat or drowned somehow. Quotes * "... I must confess that the man has no '''talent!" * "Tiiimes '''up! It's curtains for you, Ms. Drew!" Gallery Dwayne.jpg DwayneRAN.jpg John Poole's ID.jpg John E. Poole.jpg Johnny.jpg Category:Characters Category:Stay Tuned for Danger Category:Ransom of the Seven Ships Category:Culprits Category:Males Category:Phone Characters